Patience
by Chikogie
Summary: Patience is key in a lot of aspects in life, however some non in comparison to Relationships and Love. Can Shuichi and Eiri hold onto their patience, hold onto their emotions, while a third party refuses to hold his anymore? ShuichixEirix? CH 9 is up.
1. Would you care to dance?

**Author's Note: Ah...it feels good to write again. Forgive me if you will, but I had found myself in an endless writers block. Now, that being mentioned, please I hope you do not expect this story to be anywhere near great. I spent pretty much an all nighter trying to wrack my brain into inspiration. Further chapters to be seen soon.**

Shuichi was no stranger to Yuki's rants, but this time along was different. In the past Yuki has kicked him out, told him he never wanted to see him again, and ultimately made it clear to Shuichi that he didn't want him around.

Shuichi sat in the lounge room of N-G Studios; knees hugged against his chest, fighting back the tears. This time was different…

O

_Flashback_

_Shuichi was enjoying his day off from the studio, hoping to spend the day with his love. Sitting on the couch watching mindless game shows, Shuichi was starting to plan the entire day out. 'I wonder if Yuki would mind going dancing with me….' Shuichi couldn't hide his smile, he quickly rushed from the living room to Yuki's study._

"_YUKI!! GUESS WHAT?!" Shuichi bounced into the room. _

_Yuki was tacking away at his laptop, until he heard the noise of a pink annoyance, "Whatever it is you better be dying…"_

_Shuichi pouted, "No…how could you think such a thing…??" he whined._

_With a quick sigh Yuki pushed his chair out to face the annoyance, "What it is then?"_

_Shuichi, being as shy as he was, took time to bring up his proposal, "I uh…well…"_

"_I don't have time for this…" Yuki sighed, grabbing the pink haired annoyance by the collar, dragging him out of the room and dumping him in the hall, "Get the hell out of here!" slamming his door, he left Shuichi there in the dark._

"_Was wondering if you wanted to go dancing…" Shuichi finally said, heartbroken._

_Getting up, Shuichi took one last look at Yuki's door to his study, before turning and running out of the apartment. He was in tears. He was in a state of shock. He was….'Heartbroken….'_

O

After hours of running and exhaustion he found himself settled in the N-G Studios, in the lounge he sulked in silence, until the door had opened silently behind him.

"Shu-chan…?" he heard a familiar voice.

Before he could turn around he felt a warm figure wrap around his body.

"SHU-CHAN!!" Ryuichi clung his entire body onto him, "Shu-chan why you here? All alone? In the dark? Shu-chan should be shining!"

"Not now Ryuichi…" Shuichi replied his heart ache more than obvious.

Ryuichi had made a sad face, his eyes bubbling up, swelled with tears, "Shu…chan? Tell Ryuichi what wrong!"

Shuichi sighed, refusing a reply.

"Is it Mr. Novel man?"

Shuichi's entire body twitched, Ryuichi had his answer.

Ryuichi turned his expression, his eyes halfway narrowed, he didn't look like a child, he looked like a handsome 30 year old man now, however he kept his gentle voice, "Did….did he hurt you Shu-Chan…?"

There was a ting of anger in his words.

Shuichi couldn't answer, tears started to swell his eyes as he dug his head into his folded arms.

That was all the answer Ryuichi needed. With that he turned and left the lounge, closing the door with a click behind him. _Eiri Yuki….you hurt him for the last time…_ The thought clouded his mind as he left N-G studios, bangs shadowing his cerulean eyes, hands in his pocket, his step help a sort of dangerous elegance. Once he was out of the N-G building he made a sharp turn to his car, only to stop for a few seconds before continuing on his walk. He needed to think this through…he had to let his emotions level out.

_Mark my words Eiri…this may ruin my relations with Tohma, with N-G Records...but you have done far worse…I will make you regret everything you have done to hurt him!_

**Author's Note: -Yawn- Chapter 2 is done! **


	2. I can't watch

**Author's Note: This chapter is short since it specifies on nothing but a pre plot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to review. Don't be shy around criticism. I take it like a compliment. Enjoy**

Eiri was tacking away at his laptop, desperate to finish this novel before his deadline. Nothing could break his concentration, until he heard a knock. His movement ceased, he waited to hear the knock again to determine whether or not continue on. He didn't hear anything. The tacking of his fingers making contact with his laptop keys continued once again, but then he heard the knock, this time he was sure. Pushing his chair back, he brought his tall lean figure up and out the door towards the front door. Apparently, this person was very patient, since he heard a third set of knocks while he was taking his time.

"Alright alright…" disgruntled, he opened the door thinking it would be Shuichi, "Oh.."

"May I come in?" he asked, but stepped in before obtaining a response.

Eiri didn't say anything, he merely followed behind, "What can I help you with?" he said as he pulled a cigarette from the carton resting on the coffee table.

"Stay away from him…"

"Hm?" Eiri lit his cigarette, looking at the man across the room from him.

"I don't think I need to repeat myself Eiri…"

Eiri's golden eyes pierced into the other's cerulean ones, "Where is he?"

A smirk, "Safe, away from you."

"Are you sure being away from me is as safe as you think, especially for you?" Eiri had matched the smirk.

Eiri soon found his body only a few inches away from the other.

"Listen carefully, I will only say this once…Stay as far away as you can from him…if I catch you…anywhere NEAR him…you will regret the day you hurt him…" with that he started to leave.

Eiri let out a small chuckle, "Make sure you can back up that empty threat….Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi stopped in his steps, "Don't tempt me Eiri, I don't know what you did to him…but it cannot go unnoticed or forgiven."

With those final words Ryuichi had left Eiri's apartment, but before Ryuichi had even left N-G Studios he had tacked a note onto Shuichi's locker.

O

Shuichi had left the lounge and made his way to one of the many conference rooms, only to find a note on his locker. It entitled:

_Shu-Chan-_

_Meet me at my apartment. There is a chauffeur waiting outside for you to take you to my place. He will give you my spare key to enter. Please stay and wait for me. I'm worried about you Shu-chan, I don't want to see you hurt anymore._

_ -Ryuichi_

It took a few moments, but finally Shuichi tore his eyes away from the note and slipped it into his pocket. Ryuichi was worried, he worried his idol…his friend. Things couldn't get any worse. Deciding against running any further, he made his way to the front, where he saw a limo and a man dressed in a suit waiting for him. The man had opened the door, allowing him access to the spacious limo.

"Wow…"

The man chuckled, "Do you like?"

Shuichi turned, "Y-yeah!"

Shuichi hopped into the limo as the driver shut the door behind him, walked around, got into the drivers seat, and started taking him to Ryuichi's apartment. Shuichi watched the scenery go by, his heart was far from healed, but the change in scenery was surely helping him a bit.

When they arrived at their destination, the door was opened, and Shuichi stepped out. The driver dropped a single key into Shuichi's hand and proceeded to leave. Shuichi was left standing in front of what looked like a mansion,_ and he calls this an apartment?!_ A bold sweat drop fell on the side of his head. Shaking off his disbelief, he pulled the note from his pocket and read the instructions. It said to wait for him inside.

Pocketing the note again, Shuichi approached the door, slipped the key in and turned the knob. There were no words. No thoughts. The place was HUGE! At least three floors! Shuichi decided to make himself as comfortable as he could on one of the plush couches, which wasn't very comfortable at all. He was still miserable, the one he loved most in this world, in any world, rejected him.

"Yuki…What did I do…? How can I make it better…?" Shuichi propped his feet up onto the couch to hug his knees, the tears swelling in his eyes again. Before the tears had a chance to fall though, he heard the door click open.

"Shu-chan I'm glad you're here," Ryuichi's voice was far from childish, it held concern and worry.

Shuichi wiped the swelling tears away, "I'm fine Ryuichi-san…there's nothing to worry about." He put on a fake smile.

Ryuichi saw right through it, approached the younger male and wrapped his arms around him, "No…you're not. Don't hide it…don't fight it."

Shuichi couldn't anymore, his arms clung onto the older singers shirt, his head resting on his shoulders; he started to cry.

Ryuichi held all his anger in to the best of his ability, "Let it out Shu-chan…"

Shuichi had let it out, "Why do I always do something wrong…? Is something wrong with me? Is there anything I can do to change? Why doesn't he love me?" he cried bullet tears into Ryuichi's shirt.

Ryuichi sighed, holding the younger male closer to him, "Nothing is wrong with you Shuichi…nothing…you are perfect in every way shape and form! I don't know why he doesn't love you…but he's a fool…a dammed fool…"

A few minutes went by, Shuichi ended up crying himself to sleep on his lap, Ryuichi doing the best he could to not run down to Eiri's house and rip him apart.

"Shuichi…I hate that you feel like this…I hate how you're so hurt…I want to do something for you…" he leaned down and kissed the young singer on the cheek.

Shuichi's eyes fluttered open, "Ah…how long was I asleep for..?"

"Not long" Ryuichi chuckled before bringing himself to a standing position, "Shuichi…you know if there is anything you ever need…ever…anything…just name it…"

"Thank you Ryuichi-san. That means a lot to me," Shuichi managed a genuine soft smile.

"I mean it Shu-chan!"

Shuichi stared at his idol, Ryuichi was rather tense.

Walking away, Ryuichi started at his room, when he reached the doorway he stopped to look down and the gazing pink rose, "Shu-chan…come hither…"

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 is almost done, I should have it done by tomorrow night at the latest.**


	3. Impatience

**Author's Note: Just like I promised, here is Chapter 3, however my writers block came in once again. I hope this chapter satisfies you all. I have this story built to a planned point into a 8-10 chapter story, Chapter 4 will be on it's way before tomorrow morning. R/R as always. Thanks**

Eiri Yuki had finally finished his novel, saving his data and closing his laptop. Tearing his glasses away from his face, he looked at the time, it had been hours since he had heard from Shuichi. Then he remembered Ryuichi's threat, an empty one at that. Dragging his way to the kitchen, he made himself a pot of coffee. Seconds turned to minutes…minutes turned to hours.

Eiri was nervously tapping his fingers on his desk. His laptop wasn't even on, why was he at his desk? Turning his body to face the door, he saw Shuichi's figure right there at the doorway, but he blinked at he was gone.

"I'm going crazy…" rubbing his temples, Eiri usually enjoyed the peace and quiet, but now he was starting to horrify it.

_Flashback_

"_Get the hell out of here…."_

That was the last thing he said to him. A short sigh escaped his lips, he was surely in hell now.

"What the hell is wrong with me now?!" Eiri mocked at himself.

It was odd to see the novelist like this. He was restless, pissed, horny,…and lonely. He hated to admit it, but it was only when he noticed it most, did he miss the little pink ball of fluff. Be that as it may, the position he is in, he could not let it get to his head, but at the rate he was going…he was failing with flying colors.

_Flashback_

"_You will regret the day you hurt him…"_

The words pored over in the back of his mind, he couldn't take it. He needed a shower. Showers usually cleared his mind. With that set, he left his study and went to his bathroom, removing his clothes, turning on the water, and slipped in. It took a little time for the water to reach the right temperature, but it was still satisfying. "Shuichi…" Why was he doing this?! Why was he thinking of the thing that annoyed him most.

His mind was hurting, hurting so much it brought him to bring his arm up and bang his fist against the tiled wall. He needed the dam fur ball back, otherwise it was going to kill him. Retching himself from the shower, Eiri dried and dressed quickly, then took out his cell phone and clicked on a name.

"Seguchi-" he heard from the other end.

"Tohma, where is Ryuichi Sakuma…?" his tone held no anger, he did well to hide it.

Seguchi was shocked, "Eiri? I'm not sure, probably at home, why do you ask?"

Eiri held back a sigh, "Any idea where he lives?"

Seguchi was silent for a while…until, "Eiri, does this have anything to do with your position with Shindou-san?"

"Stay out of it Tohma, just tell me where the hell he lives!" he was getting impatient.

"I think it'd be good for you to spend some time away from Sindou-san-" he was cut off.

"I don't need you to protect me anymore Tohma! I'm not 16 anymore!! Just tell me where the fuck he lives!!" He reached his point of anger.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you…"

-Click-

Eiri slammed down his cell phone on the nearest surface, a coffee table, but then he picked it up again, dialing countless of numbers. If he couldn't get Ryuichi's address from Tohma he had other ways, other connections.

Tohma Seguchi sat in his office at N-G Studios. Elbows rested on the armrests of his expensive leather chair, hands laced together, his chin resting on his hands. He knew that since he hadn't given Eiri what he had wanted, he was going to find an optional way to get it. Looking to his phone he pressed a button, ringing his secretary's phone.

"Have 10 security guards to Ryuichi Sakuma's residence please…" Tohma ordered.

His secretary replied, "Is something the matter sir?"

"No..not yet…but there could be.

"Yes sir.

_Eiri…don't do anything you'll regret. Do not underestimate Ryuichi…_ With that he leaned back with a sigh.


	4. Never

**Author's Note: Here it is. This chapter should be more fulfilling than the others. Enjoy**

Ryuichi stood in the doorway to his room, "Shuichi…come hither…" Ryuichi's voice was soft, erotic even.

Shuichi popped his head up a little, "O…ok…"

Shuichi made his way to Ryuichi, but as soon as he got there, Ryuichi stepped into his room, drawing Shuichi in. When he was finally in his room, Ryuichi made his move, pressing his lips to the pink haired singer, while his hands were used to close the door and pin him to it. The kiss was passionate, Ryuichi's lips locked onto Shuichi's, his tongue feverishly lapping over the other, begging for entrance. Shuichi was taken aback, eyes wide, but the feeling soon melted into the kiss, opening his mouth for air only slightly, giving Ryuichi the access he needed. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Ryuichi's overall power overpowering Shuichi's entirely. Breaking for air, Ryuichi's cerulean eyes looked directly into Shuichi's.

There were no words, just emotions. Ryuichi lip locked Shuichi into another kiss, this time as their tongues intertwined he directed Shuichi over to the bed, placing him on his back gently.

"Ryuichi-san…wait…I can't…" Shuichi interrupted the kiss.

Ryuichi looked down at him, "Why…?" he buried his face into the crook of his neck.

"Because…I still love him…" he said softly.

Ryuichi pushed himself up instantly, "What? Why…why do you still love him…? How could you love someone that cruel…someone that would hurt you without another look…"

A tear started to form in Shuichi's eyes, "I…I don't know…I just…do."

Ryuichi wiped the tear away with his thumb, "I can't stand by anymore…I won't…I won't let you get hurt anymore…" he pressed his lips to Shuichi again, his hands at the hem of his shirt snaking up; fingertips brushing softly at the skin.

"Ryui-" but the kiss cut him off, and he melted again.

Ryuichi worked magic, his hands working from the hem all the way up to his chest inside his shirt. Breaking the kiss, he pulled Shuichi's top off, kissing the bare shoulder that was given to him. The touch of the soft, warm skin to his lips was more than pleasure to him. He could hear soft moans coming from the boy, signaling what he was doing he was doing in all the right ways.

Shuichi was in pure ecstasy, the touch of soft subtle lips along his skin as Ryuichi made butterfly kisses down from his neck to his navel, earning a respectable moan and shiver. Ryuichi wouldn't hold back, bringing his lips back up to touch Shuichi's his delicate fingers would work on Shuichi's shorts, undoing the button and unzipping them in one swift movement. Shuichi was obviously hard, his erection threatening to poke through his boxers of his unzipped shorts.

Removing the shorts and boxers, Ryuichi sat up, breaking the kiss to stare at the wonder, "Beautiful…"

Shuichi had laid there, "Why…why are you doing this…Ryuichi…" he sat up as well to slip off Ryuichi's shirt.

"Because.." standing up, Ryuichi undid his pants slipping them off along with his boxers, then returned to crawl back atop of the younger boy, placing a hand on his cheek, "I can't stand to see you heartbroken…even if it is by the one you love…because…I love you.."

Shuichi's violet eyes widened as he heard those words, lips pressed against each other.

Ryuichi moved territory from his lips to his ears, nipping at the earlobe, whispering, "Let me be yours…call me yours…please.."

"Ryuichi…" Shuichi moaned out his name.

Ryuichi was hard, he was hot, he was…in love. Hands coursing over the younger body, one hand paying attention to a specific nipple, while the other went to grip the body of Shuichi's erection, earning him a gasp and a long purred moan, "Moan for me Shuichi…please…I need it…" he began to pump it.

"Ryuichi…please…ah…" every pump sent Shuichi into another world, Ryuichi's touch itself sent Shuichi skyrocketing, "Take me…"

That did it, Ryuichi slid off Shuichi's body a bit, leveling his face to Shuichi's abdomen area, his lips dangerously close to his erection, "Shuichi…I want you to be mine…and only mine…" he slipped the head of Shuichi's erection into his mouth slipping down more inches as he went.

"Ah…Ryuichi!!"

Ryuichi wasn't able to listen, he was oblivious to everything else, only thing that mattered now was the angel he had with him.

A velvet smooth tongue flicked over the head, forcing Shuichi to buck his hips some, but was held down by two strong delicate hands. Ryuichi's head bobbed up and down slowly, taking the full length into his mouth at times, earning well deserved moans for more…his name; but he wasn't done.

"Ahhh-! Ryui-…I'm gonna!!" Shuichi couldn't hold back, he came into Ryuichi's mouth, Ryuichi taking and swallowing everything he had to give. When he was done, he wiped his lips and crawled back over the younger male, pressing their lips together in a hot, passionate, heated kiss for dominance. Winner: Ryuichi. When the kiss was broken, Ryuichi leaned over to pull something from his nightstand drawer, a tube of lube.

"Ryuichi…I…I don't know…" Shuichi said.

Ryuichi smiled down at him, giving him a kiss on his forehead, "Let me protect you…please."

Ryuichi kissed him again softly, as he opened the tube of lube and slipped some onto his finger. Hiking Shuichi's figure up a little, he positioned his legs atop his shoulders, "Ready?" he smiled. Shuichi nodded as he felt two cool fingers enter him. Gripping onto the bed sheets, he whimpered, feeling them rotate and split in a scissor movement. A third finger was added, causing Shuichi to gasp out as he felt himself stretched.

"Don't worry…" he heard as he felt the fingers leave him. Ryuichi had added some lube onto his own hard erection, giving off a soft shiver with the cool contact. Looking down at him, Ryuichi positioned the tip to his entrance; "I love you…" he whispered and slipped his head in. Shuichi whimpered in both pain and pleasure, as Ryuichi waited for the thickness to be settled in. When he got a look from Shuichi signaling he was ready, he pushed a few more inches in until the entire length was in him.

Shuichi gripped onto the bed sheets, whimpering, moaning, gasping for more, and Ryuichi delivered; picking up a quick rhythm of thrusts and rotations, giving Shuichi a feeling of far beyond ecstasy. The feeling increased when he felt Ryuichi press against his prostate.

"You're so tight…" Ryuichi moaned as he continued, pressing the same spot over and over, giving out short moans and grunts.

"Ah…I'm gonna…"

As soon as Ryuichi heard that, his hand came up to pump Shuichi's erection again, earning loud moans that he was close, and so was he. Together they came, Ryuichi moaned Shuichi's name out loudly as he emitted his seed into him as Shuichi cried Ryuichi's name loudly as he seed went all over Ryuichi's hand and chest.

Collapsing next to him, Ryuichi held onto the pink haired singer, "I'll never leave you Shuichi…never…"

Shuichi took those words in carefully, cuddling up to the older singer, and falling into a soft sleep.

Ryuichi smiled at him, slipping away from him to get dressed. Throwing a sheet over him, he whispered, "I love you…from now…until forever…" leaving the room he closed the door, making his way to his kitchen for something to drink.

Outside Ryuichi's manor, a black Mercedes pulled into the driveway.

Hands letting go of the gripped steering wheel, he turned his car off and stepped out of it. Black pants, blue dress shirt and black formal jacket with dark sunglasses. He approached the door, waiting for a moment before knocking. Someone answered the door, his target.

"Hello Ryuichi Sakuma…"

**Author's Note: Ah...not one of my better work, but...it's getting done. R/R please, as always it's appreciated**


	5. Go back

**Author's Note: Here it is. Been distracted by my boyfriend lately. So sorry for the delay. I am working on the next 2 chapters as you read this, so they should be coming along in the next day or two. R/R as always it's appreciated.**

Tohma Seguchi sat in his office, eyes on his paperwork but his thoughts on the trouble at hand. His brother in law and one of his closest friends were at opposite sides of the fence. Sighing he regretted his earlier decision, tapping a button on his phone system to dial his secretary.

"Yes sir?" he heard.

Seguchi cleared his throat, "Tell the security guards to fault the call."

"Sir?"

"It's not our job to get involved."

"Yes sir."

Seguchi hung up the call, leaning back in his plush leather chair sighing.

_Eiri…for as long as I've known you, you've done your best to be independent. You do have a bit of an anger problem, but I'll assume it becomes natural when in love. I hope you make the right decision…for not only your sake…_

Eiri Yuki stood in his apartment, he had scribbled down numbers and letters on a notepad; an address. Taking no time to change out of his everyday black pants and blue shirt, he grabbed his jacket and bolted from his apartment to his Mercedes. The house he was going to wasn't all that far, but far enough. Passing countless of red lights, speeding down roads he shouldn't, Eiri finally found his destination, a large mansion secluded by grassland.

Parking the car in the driveway, he got out, made his way to the door and knocked. The door was opened.

"Hello Ryuichi Sakuma…"

Ryuichi glared at the man, "Eiri Yuki…what do you want…?" his tone was far less than welcoming.

"May I come in?" he said adding a well earned smirk while stepping in and past Ryuichi.

Eiri knew Ryuichi had never suspected to see him arrive at his house. How he had obtained an address was a mystery as well.

"Where is he?"

Ryuichi looked at the man, "Not here," he said as he closed the door.

"Really?" he overlooked Ryuichi's appearance, "You look like you just got out of bed, or at least just finished fucking someone."

"I don't think my personal life is of any concern to you."

"When it involves my boyfriend, every bit of concern involves me.

"Leave."

Just then, Eiri took Ryuichi by the collar, and pinned him to the wall, "Where…is…he?"

Ryuichi's eyes were covered by his bangs as he gave off a short laugh, "Even if he was here, do you really think I would tell you his location?"

"For your life's sake you better," Eiri was done playing around.

Shuichi had woken up, hearing a bit of ruckus going on downstairs. Fluttering his eyes open, he sat up slowly, yawning. He had just slept with his idol, this would take some time to get over. Getting up he could hear yelling _Yuki…_

"Don't play games with me you little shit…" Eiri had said in almost a yell.

Ryuichi shot a glare, "You do not deserve him anymore!!"

Eiri had let him go backing away two steps, "And I suppose your judgment matters on that fact."

"In a sense…I warned you to stay away from him..and you specifically denied my warning."

Eiri snorted, "An empty threat, you have nothing to back it up."

Ryuichi had had enough of this. With quick agility and reflex, he lowered his body some to aim a well powered punch to Eiri's jawline.

Contact.

Eiri had fallen back, hands on the area Ryuichi had hit, "I am the last person you want to do that to…"

The two entered their ways into a fist fight; both contacted all well aimed blows to each other, until…

"STOP!!"

Both men stopped, looking up at the source of the noise.

"Shuichi…" Eiri whispered.

Ryuichi looked shocked, he would've hoped Shuichi would still be asleep, "Shu-chan, please go back into my room…I will explain later."

Shuichi was stunned, walking slowly down the stairs, fully dressed.

"What…what are you two doing…?" asked a stunned Shuichi.

Eiri was the first to reply, "Shuichi I came to apologize…"

Ryuichi cut in, "Don't take it! Any apology this lame excuse for a lover can give you is already tainted!"

Shuichi had heard enough, he ran past the two and out the door, the two looking as stunned as Shuichi did when he had found them.

Shuichi kept running, _I don't want them fighting. I don't know what to do…I'm…I'm too confused!!"_

Eiri and Ryuichi stood there.

"I don't know what you told him…but if you speak to him again…I won't hesitate to kill you next time.."

With those final words Eiri left into his Mercedes driving out to find Shuichi. Ryuichi stood there alone, blood falling from his temples and his mouth. He leaned against the wall hands over his face.

_What have I done…I pushed the one I love most in my life…out of my life…_Soft tears started to fall from his eyes, mixing with the blood before staining the hardwood floor. Pushing himself off the wall he picked up the phone to dial a number.

"Tohma Seguchi here," he heard.

Ryuichi swallowed his tears, "Tohma…it's Ryuichi…"

"Oh! Ryuichi-san, is everything ok?"

Ryuichi could hear the concern in his voice, "Yeah I'm fine."

"And Eiri-san?"

"He's….he's fine…" as much as it killed him to say it.

"Oh…so you did meet with him," Tohma had a tinge more of concern in his voice.

Ryuichi cleared his throat, "Yeah he came to my house."

"Who gave him the address?"

"I don't know, but I know it wasn't you…I trust you way too much for that"

"I'm glad, do you need anything Ryuichi-san…?"

"I…I want to go back…"

"Go back? Back where?" Tohma was a bit confused.

"To America…"

Ryuichi hung up the phone, fell into a chair and cried. _I love you Shuichi….I can't….I can't do this to you anymore…you have to be with the one you love…even_, he shuddered at the thought_, even if it isn't me…_

Eiri Yuki was driving like a mad man down streets, _How far could he have gone!!_ Just then he saw a pink blur running down the street. _He can run pretty fast._ He followed him in his car, his eyes darting from the streetlights back to him, when he focused too much on what was ahead however, he found a pink blur running in front of his car. Slamming the breaks, he turned the steering wheel.

Shuichi stopped in his tracks, entranced by the headlights.

Eiri gave out a heavy sigh of relief as he got out of his car, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Yuki…" Shuichi began, but then he started at a run again.

"SHUICHI! WAIT!" he left his car in the middle of the street and started running after him,_ dammit he's fast!_

Shuichi ran at a quick pace, but with all the previous running he was starting to feel faint. The area started to spin in his vision as he slowed to a stop. His eyes fluttering closed as he fell onto the ground.

"SHUICHI!!" Eiri had caught up kneeling next to his lover.

A crowd was starting to form, so what Eiri had done was he picked Shuichi up, bringing him back to his car and took him home.

…………………………….

Minutes turned to hours slowly. When they arrived home, Eiri had put Shuichi into bed, laying a cold damp cloth onto his forehead.

"Shuichi…I'm sorry…if…if I had known…" Eiri sighed, "No…that's not an excuse. You deserve the truth…not an excuse…"

Eiri took Shuichi's hand into his, "I got caught up in my work again. I let myself think I was still independent. I let myself think I wasn't in a relationship…" he sighed, he didn't see any sign of Shuichi waking up, "It still affects me to this day…and I'm sorry…Ryuichi-san was right…you do deserve better than me…" a small tear started to swell in Eiri's eyes.

"Yuki…."

Eiri's eyes snapped open, "Shuichi!"

Shuichi eyes opened slowly, "Why…why did you follow me?"

"Because I was worried about you! What if something happened to you!"

Shuichi tilted his head to the side to avoid Eiri's eyes, "What about Ryuichi"

"He's fine…"

"What if something happens to him…"

Eiri's brow furrowed a little, "If something happens to him…that's bad…but if something happens to you…." The rest of the sentence was swallowed in his throat.

If something had happened to Shuichi Eiri's world would've come crumbling down atop of him.

Shuichi turned his head to look at him, "I love you….but…I don't know if you love me back…" he tried to sit up.

"Of course I love you! I know I have a poor way of showing it…but give me time. Let me…warm up to it…please."

Shuichi didn't know. Could he trust Eiri this time? His heart still felt torn in two.

"I don't know…I need time to think…"

Eiri sighed, it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, "I understand…I love you…Shuichi…"

Eiri left, kissing the singer on the lips softly before getting up and leaving the room.

He planned on winning back Shuichi's forgiveness, even if it would kill him.


	6. I'll Show you

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for the delay. I've been on no sleep, literally. Smoking like a madwoman ; I know, bad for my health but it calms the nerves. I'm not saying you should! ;; I hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a little rough around the edges but I'm sure the 'message comes across clearly.'**

A day had passed, and Shuichi had yet to say anything to Eiri. Eiri sat in his living room, it was nearly noon; he decided to check on him.

Approaching the bedroom, he hadn't a clue of what to say, until he opened the door, "Shuichi…?"

Shuichi was sitting up in bed, the sheets over his legs which were hugged to his chest.

"Shuichi…"

"I don't want to hear it Yuki…I'm done trying to listen to you…"

Eiri approached the bed, sitting down at the edge, "I never meant to hurt you…it was the last thing I ever wanted-"

"Well you did! Honestly Yuki! I'm not you! I can't take all your cold hearted remarks!"

"I know…and that's where I am at fault. I just get so caught up sometimes it feels different…"

"That's not an excuse…" Shuichi began to stand from the bed.

Eiri looked up at him, softly, "Shuichi…?"

Shuichi's eyes were hidden underneath his bangs, hands rolled into a fist, "I don't know if I can love you anyone Yuki…I really don't know…"

Lowering his head Eiri was at a loss for words. Even as a novelist he was able to come up with something to say, or at least some sort of reaction, but to those words he had nothing. As the silence went on, Shuichi left the room, closing the door softly as he did.

He leaned against the door, _Yuki…I can't wait anymore…I'm tired of waiting…I'm too tired to go on like this…I'm sorry…but it might be for the better…_ With those thoughts in mind, Shuichi left Eiri's apartment to head to his best friends, Hiro.

Eiri stayed sitting at the edge of the bed, was it really over? The memories started flooding back into his mind. He had lost a loved one in the past, now he was losing another. A tear swelled in Eiri's eyes, finding its way down his cheek and onto his folded hands,_ Shuichi…I made a mistake in the past…I lost the one I truly loved, and did nothing about it…I've lived my life cold hearted and bitter. But times change and I'll show you just how much I've changed._

Eiri picked up the phone next to his bed and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Nakano-san…I need a favor…"

Hiro blinked at his phone a few times, "Yuki-san? What is it?"

Eiri cleared his throat to keep the fact that he was crying hidden, "Shuichi is probably on the way to your place by now, will you try to cheer him up for a few hours, then bring him by the park later tonight around midnight?"

"Uh…" Hiro was at a lost, "Did something happen between you two?"

"Nothing I can't fix…I'm pretty sure. Grant me this favor."

"Alright, I'll drop him off by the park at midnight."

"Wait!" Eiri said abruptly.

Hiro was confused now, "Huh?"

"Don't mention Ryuichi Sakuma," Eiri's tone was now in anger.

"Why? What happened now?"

"Nothing, just take my warning."

"Alright."

"Thanks…"

Brief as the conversation was, Hiro understood a lot. Shuichi was a sensitive male, and couldn't take most criticism, even at his career of an vocalist. When Hiro heard a knock on his door, he stood from his bed and made his way there, opening the door to find Eiri's prediction to be true.

"Shuichi…"

Shuichi was close to tears, "I don't know if I love him anymore Hiro…"

Shuichi slipped into Hiro's arms, crying on his chest heavily. Hiro tried to comfort his friend as best he could, with the crying though it was a little hard.

"Hey Shuichi wanna go get some ice cream?" Hiro said with a gentle smile.

Shuichi sobbed a little before nodding and wiping the tears away, "Ok, I could use something sweet to pick me up."

While Hiro and Shuichi would enjoy each other's company, Eiri had only a few hours to plan his event out. First he had to call Tohma.

"Tohma Seguchi."

"Tohma, Eiri; I need a favor."

Tohma blinked a little but smiled gently, "Sure Eiri-san what is it?"

"Any way you can have the park closed and a stage set up in about 5 hours?"

Tohma's brow quirked a little, "It's possible, who's playing."

"Bad Luck, give Fujisaki-san a call and Nankano-san on his mobile, tell them to keep it as discrete as possible from Shuichi."

Tohma was writing this down, but then put down his pen, "Eiri-san…about the incident with Ryuichi…"

"I don't want to talk about that right now Tohma-"

Tohma cut him off, "He's going back to America."

Eiri remained silent for a while but then cleared his throat softly, "It will be good for his career."

"Eiri-san, what about his heart?" Tohma asked.

"Far be it from me to care about _his_." Eiri replied.

Tohma sighed, "I'll have the stage done, who may I ask be the audience."

"Just Bad Luck fans…fans that love and accept Shuichi for who he is.." _Just like I should've showed him…_ he thought.

"Alright."

Eiri hung up the phone, changed out of his black pants and blue shirt into a pair of new black pants and a magenta colored shirt, adding on a black jacket to match. He was going shopping for something special. Grabbing his keys and his wallet, he walked out of his apartment and down to his car. From there, he drove to the mall, finding the farthest parking spot available from any other car, not wanting anyone to be careless around it. Once parked, he got out, locking the doors, and walking to the malls entrance; slipping on a pair of sunglasses to hide who he was, knowing there would be a few fans lingering somewhere. He didn't need to look at the directory to know where he was going, he turned a few corners, but at the last one he turned he spotted a pink haired boy and a long brunette. Hiding behind the corner he thought, _Shit…I should've told Hiro to stay away from the mall as well…_

Hiro had caught sight of Eiri, then looked down to Shuichi, "Hey Shuichi, want to get a crepe? I'm still kind of hungry…"

Shuichi popped his head up from his just finished ice cream, "Sure. My you have quite an appetite today don't you?" he giggled.

Hiro hesitated, "Well y-yeah!"

Taking Shuichi quickly he turned to look back at Eiri who nodded to him a thank you. Hiro sighed in relief silently, how much more could he keep up. Just then, his cell phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hiro-san, it's Tohma. What I'm about you, you have to keep from Shuichi-san. Eiri-san has asked me to set up a stage in the park, no doubt he'd told you to drop Shuichi-san off."

"Uh-huh," Hiro replied, trying to keep the conversation as dull as possible since Shuichi was right there next to him.

Tohma continued, "When you drop him off in the front, you will come around to the back to get ready for a concert. Fujisaki-san has already been briefed."

"Sure."

Tohma hung up the phone.

Hiro slipped his phone back into his pocket, just as Shuichi looked up at him giving him a look of 'Who was that?'

"My brother, he said he wanted to hang out sometime in the future."

Shuichi smiled happily, "Ah."

Eiri waited until he was completely out of their sight and they were out of his and made his way to a jewelry store. One of the sales girls walked over to him, "Hello sir, how may I help you today?" he chimed.

Eiri took off his sunglasses, "I'm looking for a ring."

The girl smiled, instantly recognizing him, "Eiri Yuki san!"

Eiri gave no reaction and started browsing with or without the girls help.

The girl caught her composure, cleared her throat and approached him again, "Excuse for the outburst, Mr. Yuki-san, what style are you looking for exactly?" she began to pull out a few.

"Nothing top fancy, but something that gets the message across clearly," he replied, looking at the rings she was pulling out.

"A promise ring?"

Eiri shook his head softly, "Engagement ring."

The girl blinked a few times but picked herself back up, "Well we have a few bands here, diamonds? Large or small?"

"Nothing cliché," he replied.

The girl nodded and pulled out a white gold ban with small diamonds all around, but as the centerpiece there would be 3 larger diamonds, the middle as the largest, "Will this do?"

"Perfect."

"Ring size?" she asked, picking up a piece of paper.

"I believe he can fit a 6.5 perfectly…" he never gave it considerable thought.

"Oh well you can take this one then, it's a 6.5, and if it doesn't fit you can bring it back and we will have one fitted for him."

"Alright."

Eiri paid for his ring, the girl put it into a black smooth velvet box, and put that into a small bag, small enough to fit in his pocket. As Eiri left the store, the girl called out, "Tell your fiancé she is one lucky girl!"

Eiri smirked slipping his sunglasses back on, "I'll be sure to tell _him_," and he left.

The girl was left speechless.


	7. At Midnight

**Author's Note: I'm tired…But here it is Chapter 7, it's getting harder to write these chapters; not for writers block, heavens no. But…for the thrill I suppose.**

The plan was coming into play. Eiri had gone back home to call every radio station to announce that bad luck would be having a concert in the park that evening at midnight. The news went around fast, he was hoping Shuichi wouldn't find out, but he was with Hiro, and Hiro would find some excuse to give him.

Just as he was done with the phone he heard a knock on the door. Frowning a little, he didn't expect company, he didn't expect anyone but Shuichi; but Shuichi had a key. Walking from his living room to the door, he opened it to find the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"What are you doing here…?" Eiri asked coldly.

Ryuichi stepped in the apartment, hands rolled into a fist, bruised from the fight before, "I have a something to ask you." He said simply.

Eiri snorted and closed the door approaching the older shorter male, "You have a lot of guts, attempting to steal my boyfriend, touching me for another, and now you want to ask me something…"

Ryuichi ignored his rants, "Be good to him."

Eiri's brow furrowed.

"Whether you know it or not, he loves you, I could see it in his eyes; I could hear it in his voice. He still loves you," he looked up at the taller male, eyes narrowed, "Return the love and kindness he has showed you!"

Eiri remained silent for a while staring at the other, "Is that all?"

Ryuichi smirked, "You don't deserve someone like him, I hope you know that you inconsiderate little prick…but I don't control who he falls in love with."

"No you don't," Eiri added.

Ryuichi shot him a glare, "Next time…and believe me Eiri Yuki…next time I hear about this again…I will personally make sure you never see Shuichi again. I will make him fall in love with me, making you completely obsolete, is that understood?" he talked down to him like he was a kid.

Eiri smirked, "If any event were to happen, which I doubt, would you be able to back that up?"

Ryuichi held in the urge to kill the man right then and there, "Don't tempt me…"

"Temptation isn't what I'm after."

Ryuichi started to leave, but as he reached for the doorknob Eiri spoke, "So you're going back to America."

Ryuichi stopped, "No doubt Tohma informed you."

"When is your flight?"

"3 in the morning, not that it's any of your concern," Ryuichi added.

"Have you told him?" Eiri asked; a chill running down Ryuichi's spine.

"No, it'd be for the better if he found out from someone else rather from me. Take care of him; I don't want to come back here to finish this conversation."

With that Ryuichi left. Eiri stood in the middle of his living room, eyes on the empty hallway. If he didn't fix it now he would never have the chance. Looking at his watch, it was a quarter to 11. He had about one hour for a shower and to get to the park.

Slipping out of his clothes he tossed them in the hamper, Eiri stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Grabbing the bar of soap and a wash cloth, he lathered it up and started rubbing along his skin. Tonight was more than special to him, it was a chance to tell Shuichi what he really felt, and no one was going to stop him. As he finished watching his body from the frame of his broad shoulders down the washboard of his stomach and back down his legs to his feet; he grabbed a bottle of shampoo about to put some into his hands when he realized it was Shuichi's shampoo. Taking in the scent he smirked and squeezed some onto his hair, lavishing thoroughly in his hair. When he was done he rinsed himself off, letting the water from the shower head spray his body which was now appropriately clean.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair. He needed everything to go perfectly, if not everything he knew would fall apart. When he exited the bathroom he went to his room to get changed, opening his closet pulling out a black pair of pants, white shirt, black jacket, and a black pair of shoes. Moving to his drawer he pulled out a pair of black briefs, socks and a belt. It didn't take long for Eiri to change, to make his appearance nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. When he finally finished, he checked himself in the mirror, spraying on a little bit of cologne before finally establishing himself satisfied.

He checked the time as he put on his watch. He had 15 minutes to get to the park. _Plenty of time…_he thought to himself.

Grabbing his keys, his cigarettes, his lighter, and the small velvet box off his drawer, he made his way out of the apartment and down to his Mercedes. Getting in, he slipped a pair of sunglasses on, sunglasses…when it was nearly midnight. He chuckled to himself tossing them off of his face before putting the car into drive and making his way to the park. When he arrived he noticed Shuichi was not there, there was no one with pink in their hair. As he parked he got out a block away, hoping Shuichi wouldn't know his car was around. When he approached the park he noticed people were starting to file in, the select few that were only Bad Luck fans.

He stood around for a while, hands in his pocket, cigarette in between his lips, until he heard a familiar motorcycle. He turned to see Hiro and Shuichi arrive.

Shuichi had caught sight of Eiri, "Hiro…I don't want to be here, let's go back to your place ok?"

"Shuichi…you need to face him…" Hiro said comfortingly.

Shuichi got off the motorcycle oblivious to the number of people filing into the gated park, "Yuki…"

Eiri approached him slowly, "Shuichi…come with me…please?"

Shuichi didn't know what to do, but his body started to move towards him.

Eiri took Shuichi's hand into his own; he could feel the other tremble a little as he guided him into the park.

"Yuki…why are there a lot of people here?"

"I don't know…" he pulled Shuichi away to a semi secluded area, "Shuichi…I want…to properly apologize. Please…I know I fucked up…big time. Give me one more chance…one more to show you how much you've changed me…one more…to show you how much I love you…"

Before Shuichi could respond however he hurt a familiar tune of a guitar coming from the stage as it lit up. Shuichi looked up to the stage; he saw what looked like his best friend and Fujisaki standing at their respectable instruments.

"Shuichi!" Hiro started, "Come on…come up here."

Eiri nodded to Shuichi beckoning to go forth. Shuichi was far off from confused, but even so he ran up to the stage.

"Hiro what's going on?" Shuichi asked.

Hiro played another note, "Let's play."

Shuichi turned to Fujisaki who nodded. A smile spread across Shuichi's face as the music started to their song "Blind Game Again."

Eiri stayed in the back listening to him sing, his voice was like harps from heaven sent to his ears. A soft smile spread across his lips, but he soon fixed his face as Tohma Seguchi approached him.

"Eiri, here is what you requested," Tohma said handing him a headset microphone.

Eiri took it, slipping it into his ear and placing the microphone part near his mouth, "Thanks."

Tohma nodded turning to look at the performance, "Once Shuichi's song is done your microphone will be active.

Eiri nodded and turned to watch his lover on stage, his movements, his voice, his appearance; it was all more than alluring. It was nearing the end of the song, Eiri was preparing himself. Soon as the last lyric and ballad was sung and played, the park was silent with the exception of fans.

"I hope you enjoyed the song! This concert was even a surprise to me!" Shuichi said to his fans

All of a sudden the lights went out, one spotlight on Shuichi the other, to Shuichi's surprise was on Eiri.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

Eiri started to approach the stage slowly, hands in his pocket as the spotlight followed him, "Shuichi…time travel with me for a little...Do you remember when we first met?" his voice boomed across the park.

Eiri could see Shuichi's nod.

"I was wrong to treat you the way I did…but I didn't know how to feel. I hadn't felt these feelings in a long time…"

Shuichi's eyes were fixated on his lover.

Eiri had finally reached the stage, walking up the small stairway, "But over time you healed my wounded heart, you gave me the warmth I had been missing for what seemed like forever…"

He was next to Shuichi now, staring down at him; not with cold staring eyes, but with gentle, soft, loving eyes.

"Yuki…" Shuichi whispered.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you…I'm sorry…for not treating you like I should…please…give me one more chance…"

"Yuki…I…" Shuichi started, but silenced himself as he saw Eiri drop to one knee, not in pain…

Eiri pulled out the small black velvet box he had in his pocket, "Let me show you how much you mean to me…" opening the box he revealed the diamond ring, "Will you….Shuichi-Shindou take me…Eiri Uesugi as your husband…" Everyone's voice boomed in shock and applause

Shuichi's eyes did not fall upon the ring; they fell upon Eiri's eyes.

Eiri was holding his breath, hoping for a positive answer.

Shuichi pulled Eiri up taking his microphone off the stand and into his hands, "On one condition…Eiri Uesugi." The crowd had fell silent.

Eiri felt taken aback, "Wh-what is it?"

Shuichi had hidden his eyes with his bangs, hands clenched into fists, but then, his hands loosened their grip as he lifted his head with a smile, "Let's go on another date…to Odaiba Amusement Park…Ok?"

Eiri couldn't help but smile, "Anything you want Shuichi…"

"Then yes, Eiri Uesugi….I Shuichi Shindou accept your proposal."

Eiri was in pure ecstasy as the crowd boomed with cheers and applause. Eiri took the ring from its box and slipped it onto Shuichi's left ring finger. Shuichi beamed at the ring, the smile on his face would never fade.

Taking Shuichi by the waist, he held him close, whispering into his ear, "I love you…more than you can imagine…"

Shuichi could feel tears swelling in his eyes as he held tightly onto Eiri…

Everyone was cheering; everyone was jumping in pure joy, except one person in the far back. Ryuichi Sakuma had his hands clenched into fists in his pocket, bangs covering his eyes. _Shuichi….be happy…ok?_ A tear fell down the right side of his face as he pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against. He started to walk away from the park, and from Shuichi. He wanted nothing more in the world than Shuichi to be happy, even if it deleted him from the picture of Shuichi's happiness…_That's how much I loved you…_

More tears started to stream down his face as he made his way to the cab which was parked nearby.

"Where to sir?" the cab driver asked.

Ryuichi paused for a moment, taking one last look at Shuichi standing on stage with Eiri, "The airport please…"

The cab driver nodded, starting to drive, "Did you know Bad Luck was going to be playing today? My daughter just told me about it this afternoon!" he chuckled, "She loves them…especially that Shindou-san."

Ryuichi smiled some, "As do I sir….As do I…"

**Author's Note: Chapter 8 is well on its way, chances of its arrival is either late this evening or very early tomorrow morning, I plan to pull an all night-er to finish this up. **


	8. Wake up

**Author's Notes: It's been a while and I know I promised it a while ago. I've been dealing with my birthday and it's been nothing but hell. To be honest the worst birthday I've had. Sigh, however...I don't intend to stop writing because of one day. R/R as always it's always appreciated. Thank you.  
**

The next morning….

Shuichi stirred himself awake, sitting up in bed; his brain was zooming over the memories from last night. The concert in the park, the proposal…it was almost too much to take in. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Shuichi slipped out of bed, putting on his every day clothes for what he thought would be a normal day. It wasn't until he was fully dressed did he notice Eiri wasn't in the room.

"Yuki..?" his voice was soft as he opened the bedroom door to the hallway. He thought Eiri was in his office, so he knocked on the door. No response.

"Yuki?" he opened the door to find no one. Running into the living room he cried out his name again. Still no response, _did Yuki leave me again…?_

Just as the tears started to swell in his eyes, he heard the front door open, "Yuki?"

Eiri stood there as he closed the door behind him, "Oh, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long…I just woke up…" Shuichi replied softly, _Yuki…he didn't leave me…he was serious..._

Eiri walked over to him, "Well it's about time, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up in time."

"In time for what?"

"For our date…" Eiri smirked, "Don't tell me you forgot."

Shuichi smiled shyly, "N-no…I didn't…"

Eiri felt a frown on his face as he pulled Shuichi to sit with him, "What's wrong?"

Shuichi felt himself pulled onto Eiri's lap, "Nothing…I'm just a little surprised is all…"

Eiri held his lover close, "I know…I haven't acted like this before…because I've bottled it up for so long…"

"Yuki…"

Eiri smiled at him, "Call me Eiri…I'm your fiancé now."

Shuichi couldn't help but smile, "Eiri…I'm just…afraid. If you change your personality…won't your writing change…? You're life will change…what if your fans don't like you anymore?"

"Shuichi…I don't care about my fans…I don't care about what anyone thinks, just you."

Shuichi nodded melting into the older male.

"Come on now…go get ready for our date…" Yuki said softly, slowly pushing the younger male off of him.

Shuichi left with a smile on his face into the bedroom, going through his collection of clothing before finally falling upon a perfect match. Pulling off his everyday shorts, tank top, and orange sweatshirt, Shuichi slipped on something a little more formal. Black leather pants, a red dress shirt, buttoned up halfway, and a black leather vest which he kept open. Finally satisfied, Shuichi opened the bedroom door and stepped into the hallway.

Eiri turned to look at his lover, having to take a step back to keep his balance, "Wow…"

Shuichi was blushing, "Do you like it…?" he asked shyly.

"Ah…well…uh…" Eiri started but all he could do was nod.

Shuichi felt a slight blush brush against his cheek.

Clearing his throat Eiri opened the front door, "Shall we go?"

Shuichi nodded inventively and stepped out waiting for his lover to follow. Eiri followed suit, locking the door behind them before taking Shuichi by the waist and guiding him down to his Mercedes.

"Yu-…Eiri?" Shuichi looked up to him.

Eiri returned his look, "Yeah?"

"To be honest I didn't think you were serious about taking me out on the date…"

Eiri and Shuichi arrived at the car, Eiri opened the door for him allowing him in, and when he would settle himself in the passenger seat; Eiri closed the door and went around into the driver's seat.

"Shuichi…I'm serious, I love you. I want to marry you." Eiri had said once he was settled in the driver's seat.

Shuichi eased his doubts and buckled his seat belt. Eiri had followed suit and started the ignition. As soon as the car warmed up the radio turned on.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart_

Eiri pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, the songs' lyrics going over in his head.

_May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
_

Shuichi's heart was pounding loud enough for Eiri to hear even with the radio on.

_Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
_

Eiri turned to look at Shuichi for a moment before turning back to the road. Shuichi was blushing, he looked flushed red, his hands fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt.

_And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share_

Shuichi caught Eiri's eyes and the smile he had given him; quickly he tore his eyes away.

_Because when the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever_

Eiri started putting more pressure on the gas, switching lanes constantly to reach his destination faster. _  
_

_Said I'll always be your friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
_

Shuichi gasped a little feeling the car jolt into a higher speed, his eyes turning back to Eiri again.

_Now it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other_

They finally reached the amusement park, Eiri parked at the farthest spot from the entrance and the other cars.

_You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella_

Shuichi unbuckled his seat belt, but instead of going for the door he started to move towards Eiri. Eiri too unbuckled his seat belt after turning off the car, looking over to Shuichi; he was less than an inch away from his face.

"Shuichi…" Eiri gasped before his lips were taken captive by the younger.

Shuichi planted a soft passionate kiss on Eiri's lips, his tongue flicking over his lips earning a well deserved moan as the lips parted allowing entrance. Shuichi's tongue swept into Eiri's mouth, tasting everything it could. Eiri purred off a few soft moans before their lips parted.

"Eiri…" Shuichi gasped softly.

Eiri smiled softly "Shuichi…I love you…"

Shuichi fell into the others arms, enjoying the warm sensations going through his body.

The day at the park was far from dull. They did everything they had done the first time they were there. Roller coasters, ice cream, games, crepes, shopping, even saw a show. The one thing that they had done differently was the picture booth. Shuichi had pointed out a picture boot where small stickers of pictures could be printed out. Eiri nodded and inserted the amount of money as Shuichi decided the pose to do. Shuichi had intended to do the same pose as before, him bouncing behind Eiri; but Eiri had a different idea.

Shot One: Eiri took Shuichi in his arms, Shuichi's back to Eiri's chest; Eiri's chin resting on Shuichi's head.

CLICK

Shot Two: Eiri had picked Shuichi up onto his back, holding his hand up to make the V symbol with his fingers along with Shuichi.

CLICK

Shot Three: Eiri pulled Shuichi's face to his, pulling him into a soft passionate kiss.

CLICK

"Eiri! Look!" Shuichi pointed out that the pictures had come out.

Eiri took them out of their slot and looked it over smiling, even laughing some, "I like that one." He pointed to Shot two.

Shuichi laughed, he couldn't decide which he liked, "I love them all!"

Eiri took a picture of shot three, took it off its sticker back and placed it on his lighter, holding it up to show Shuichi.

"Eiri…" Shuichi said softly.

Pocketing the lighter Eiri took Shuichi outside to see the view of the bay.

The park was rather crowded today, Eiri and Shuichi made their way through the crowd, Shuichi leading once they got outside. Eiri was starting to feel dizzy, Shuichi let go of his hand to run to the ledge to see the view. Eiri stopped walking holding his head with a hand.

"Eiri look! It looks beautiful at sunset…" Shuichi said softly.

Eiri felt the world spin, and his body fell back. He landed on his side on the floor unconscious.

"Eiri…?" Shuichi turned back to see his lover on the floor, "EIRI!"

Running over, Shuichi fell to his knees holding his lovers hand, "EIRI! Wake up! Please! Someone call for help!"

A crowd was starting to form around the two, the last thing Eiri heard was Shuichi's voice calling his name.

_Eiri…._

**Author's Note: The song I used in this chapter is Cinderella (Umbrella Remix)**


	9. Lonely

The ambulance sirens were ringing loudly in the atmosphere, but all Shuichi could hear was his own heartbeat. He wanted to hear Eiri's heartbeat, his voice, his laugh. Instead he was watching him being rushed into a hospital Emergency room.

"Eiri..." Shuichi dropped to his knees and cried.

It only took moments after for Hiro to come up from right behind his friend and wrap his arms around him, "He's going to be alright Shu...he's strong."

Shuichi sobbed into his best friends arms, "It's all my fault Hiro! I should've never made him promise to take me out!"

"Shu! You couldn't of known!" Hiro took his friend by the shoulders and shook him violently, hoping to make him snap back to reality. "It's not your fault Shuichi, it's not.."

Shuichi's eyes were filled with tears, "Hiro..."

Hiro held his sobbing friend, holding him as close as he could. In his mind he thought, _Please...please help him pull through this...please..._

Minutes turned into hours, which felt like they were days. Over the course of time Eiri's sister, his brother, and Tohma had arrived at the hospital, just a little after Hiro's arrival. Doctor's, nurses, surgeons walked in and out of the waiting room, calling several patient family names, but none linking to Eiri.

"Uesugi family?"

Mika and Tatsuha stood as the doctor approached them.

The doctor looked around at the eyes of everyone surrounding them then spoke softly to the two, "If you two would please follow me, where we can talk in private.."

Shuichi felt like dieing, his world was coming down before him, he was loosing his world!

Shuichi couldn't watch, but everyone else could. They watched as the doctor was informing the two siblings of Eiri's condition. Mika had her hand over her mouth, as Tatsuha held onto her to support her.

The doctor left leaving the two to walk slowly back to the rest, Mika fell into Tohma's arms, sobbing softly. Tatsuha looked shaken.

Shuichi looked up to Tatsuha, almost all the hope in his eyes lost. "How is he...?"

Tatsuha exhaled, "Doctor's say he's stable, Eiri has a record of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and it seems it overwhelmed him."

Shuichi could cry, it was his fault. Everyone lowered there heads softly, Mika's soft sobs slowly ringing into everyones ears.

"Shuichi...go see him." Tatsuha said.

Shuichi looked up, he couldn't speak. He wanted to tell Tatsuha thank you as he stood and nodded, but Tatsuha understood and he saw Shuichi run over to a nurse and be directed the room which his brother was in.

"Tatsuha, why?" Mika asked.

Tatsuha looked away, "Because..they need each other right now."

Shuichi made his way down the hall, stopping once he reached the right room. He stood there staring at the room number on the door almost as if he was afraid to go in, afraid his Eiri was unable to be better again...

Taking a deep breath he looked at the ring on his ring finger and kissed it, "Please be ok..."

He opened the door and closed it softly, stepping in quietly until he saw Eiri lying on a bed, IV going into his veins and a heart monitor attached to his chest. Shuichi could cry, the tears swelled in his eyes. He walked over to his bedside and fell to his knees. He took Eiri's hand in his own and kissed it.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry I'm such an idiot..." he cried softly.

Just then all the memories came back. Memories of the moments where he had been a vital cause to Eiri's health problems. His eyes tightened shut as he squeezed Eiri's hand.

"I want to be with you...but if it means killing you..." Shuichi slipped off his ring and placed it into Eiri's motionless palm, "I can't..."

Shuichi cried for a bit more from the thoughts of leaving Eiri, but he thought if it meant Eiri could live a normal life, if it meant Eiri could live a healthy life...then he could live with it.

"I love you...and I always will..."

Just as he stood and turned to leave he felt pressure wrap around his hand. Eyes wide he turned back around to see Eiri staring at him.

Eiri grunted, "You better have a better reason than that for rejecting my proposal..." he sat up slowly, taking the remote control on the bed and adjusting the bed so he could lean against it sitting up.

"Eiri..."

Eiri crossed his arms over his chest, "Well? I'm waiting."

Shuichi couldn't look him in the eye, "I...I love you...but your health is more important than my happiness..."

"Mhm...continue."

"I know I'm...different but..." Shuichi didn't know how to say it but it came out, "I don't want to kill the one I love!"

Shuichi fell to the ground sobbing, Eiri stared at him, almost in anger. It was almost similar to when he was sixteen. The flashbacks faded quickly, the situation was different, Shuichi actually cared for his health, not for who he was or what he was, cared for him because he loved him. It made him smile a bit.

"Shuichi...sit with me..." he said gently.

Shuichi looked up eyes filled with tears, there he saw a hand waiting to help him onto the bed. Taking the hand he was pulled up to sit next to Eiri in his arms.

"I understand how you feel Shuichi, I do. But it's no reason to throw it all away." Eiri placed a finger over Shuichi's mouth seeing as he was about to interrupt, "I know, right now it's hard to believe me, but give me a little time. I'm not used to having someone care for me so much so closely. My body and mind have to get used to it..." He presented the ring to Shuichi again, slipping it on his finger, "Just have a little patience."

Shuichi sobbed a bunch, looking into Eiri's eyes as he was pulled in for a kiss. Again all he could hear was heartbeats, but it sounded like it was mixed with another.

"I love you Eiri...I don't want to loose you..." Shuichi whined.

Eiri smiled, "And you won't...I promise."

Shuichi stayed with Eiri for the night in the hospital cuddled next to him wrapped in his lovers arms. It was true he needed to have more patience, but it didn't stop him from worrying about Eiri's health problems..and when the next time this would happen to him, the next time he would feel alone again...


End file.
